


all in a summer's day.

by Gon (pepperedfox)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperedfox/pseuds/Gon
Summary: As Voyager drifts far, far away from Earth, he recalls the first and only time he saw the ocean.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Fate Week 2021 Fic Collection





	all in a summer's day.

**Author's Note:**

> my drabble for the first prompt, "memory," featuring our favorite little prince <3

The trumpeting of seagulls over sparkling blue waters. The drone of the laboratory's air conditioner, underscored by the rickety clacking of keyboard keys. These were Voyager's first true memories of Earth.

They didn't come as whole experiences, because machines needed each component carefully constructed before assembly. So he was gifted little sensory shards as the scientists developed his processor. Colors came first, from the visible spectrum to infrared to ultraviolet. Then came sound, through antennas Voyager used to hear the great crackling and humming of human life. They granted him the gift of seeing the infinitesimally small, to touch and measure and hold the particles riding on solar winds--

(--but oh, how he wished some days he could hold what lived in general relativity, and he dreamed many scenarios where he could hold his creators' hands--)

\--and when they fitted him to the rocket, Voyager looked out to the ocean and realized he'd never seen so much water in one place.

(What did 'wet' feel like? How does grass feel beneath one's feet? What was it like to fly like a seagull? How did it feel to hug someone? Question after question after question, all unfitting for a machine built to soar away.)

The Golden Record only held so many answers. But in the deepest, darkest depths of space, 14 billion miles from home, Voyager would play the Record's multitude of greetings and curl up as if asleep, remembering the one summer day he was allowed to keep.


End file.
